


珠玉（六）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: niemingjue/lanxichen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	珠玉（六）

六  
却说中原之地有一处无名山，此山秀俊挺拔，高耸入云，山上苍翠碧茂，云雾缭绕，很有一派仙山风姿。此等秀美山峦，即便是没有仙家宗室在此隐居，也应是个学子骚客至爱之所，为何竟籍籍无名，无人知晓呢？这就要从玄天上界、九重至高天的一株万年茶母说起了。  
这株万年茶母本由上界仙人悉心栽种，根扎在灵土之中，浇灌得也是灵泉水，那仙人闲暇时便在树旁以棋会友，茶母听仙人论道数百年，渐渐就有了一丝灵性。  
那茶母若是安心修炼，总有修成正果的一天，但它一念成痴，趁夜偷袭了仙人，这却是犯了大禁，仙人一怒将它打落下界，正巧落在这无名山上。茶母功力大损，又不会化为人形，只得在山上设置结界屏障，令凡人不得而入，苦苦修炼，只盼有朝一日能重返上界。  
可偏偏几十年前，结界被一位得道高僧破除，自此，每每辛苦长出来一点嫩叶碎梗，全被摘去制茶练香，茶母心中这叫一个恨呐，可一棵树又如何反抗？茶母心头恶念转了许久，终于被它想出一招。  
它用化体之法，将自身雄蕊化为精华元力，隐在新生的嫩叶中，又将雌壶藏于嫩枝，二者若分而用之，必会阴盛或阳衰，或走火入魔，或性格大变，或功力有损；除非二人同时用之，辅以双修开解，才可将雄蕊、雌壶中精华元力化为己用。   
话转正题，聂明玦与蓝曦臣借着酒性，很是闹了一番。蓝曦臣竟生平头一回睡了懒觉，他睁开眼时已是天光大亮，二人一同用了些不早不午的饭食，终于有暇坐下谈论些正事。  
蓝曦臣将随身携带的一整盒茶母熏香拿出，交与聂明玦，道：“我恐此物被他人拿去取用，又受其害，就随时带在身旁，全都在这里了。”  
聂明玦将熏香接过来端详一番，和之前的茶叶收在了同一个乾坤囊中，才道：“即便如此，你我还应该去那万年茶母生长的山上，亲自探一探，或许能查到更多的线索。”  
蓝曦臣点头道：“既然如此，那就择日不如撞日罢。”  
二人便简单收拾行装，就要一同去往那茶母所在的山峰。聂明玦本想带些人手随行，但上次已经因此惹了蓝曦臣不悦，而另一方面，昨晚二人鱼水合欢甚是融洽，正是情浓之处，又怎么愿意再多几个木桩子碍事？  
于是二人一刀一剑，乘风而起，约莫行了大半时辰，蓝曦臣一指前方，说道：  
“此处便是茶母生长之处。”  
二人降回地面，竟是一片光秃秃不生寸草的荒地，聂明玦扶着刀柄，霸下竟发出阵阵嗡鸣，他双眉一蹙，道：“此处有些蹊跷。”  
蓝曦臣道：“此处是我家先祖发现的一处秘境，没有危险，大哥且随我来。”  
他说完，取出来一块牌子，正是云深不知处的通行玉牌，这枚玉牌上的云纹很是繁复，是只有长老和家主才能持有的高阶玉牌，蓝曦臣将牌子往半空一拍，一阵清风扑面而来，四周的空气便漾起了一圈涟漪，涟漪向四周散开，最后形成了一个仅容一人进出的小口。  
在那小口的外围，仍旧是那片光秃秃的荒土，但小口之内却透出了郁郁葱葱的翠色来，内外仿佛完全不同的两个空间，蓝曦臣抬手相请，聂明玦便欣然而入。  
仅仅一步的距离，周围的景色便产生了巨大的变化，迎面而来的是山林间特有的清新水汽，令人精神为之一振，抬首一望，一座凝翠入云的高山近在眼前，灵秀俊美，令观者心旷神怡。  
蓝曦臣紧随聂明玦其后，也迈步进来，他转回身将玉牌收回，入口就很快消散不见了。  
蓝曦臣道：“此处乃是我姑苏蓝家最为绝密的秘境，无论是多么危急的时刻，宁可弃而不用，也不曾告诉过外人。”  
聂明玦拉住抬步而行的蓝曦臣，肃声道：“那你怎可随意告知与我？”  
蓝曦臣垂目，轻声道：“你……并非外人。”  
他说得极快，也不等聂明玦有所回应，便快步向山顶攀登。  
聂明玦心中一暖，快走几步赶了上去，与蓝曦臣并肩而行。行至山腰，便已经能看到山顶上的那株无比巨大的巨木，那巨木的根系密密麻麻爬满了整个山顶，仿若与山化为一体，那树看来二三十人合抱也未必能合围，绿得枝繁叶茂，灵云自树半腰环绕而上，枝叶间间或有鸟啼之声，清脆悦耳，仿若天籁。即便相离还远，聂明玦已经能够感受到那环绕于树周围的浓密灵气，他忍不住加快脚步，不出半刻，二人便已登上了山巅。  
说在山巅，倒不如说是在茶母裸露的根须之上。聂明玦仰首看了片刻，叹道：“不亏是万年茶母，在此处修炼想必事半功倍。”  
蓝曦臣道：“此处灵气虽然旺盛，但浓密不均、时而又暴戾不堪，若非如此，早就开放给开蒙的子弟修行了。”  
聂明玦点头，抚上了那茶母粗壮的枝干，道：  
“此木既然已有过万年的岁数，或许已有了灵性，不知‘问灵’可否有效？“  
蓝曦臣道：“值得一试。”  
他从腰间取下裂冰，吹了短短一段曲调便停了下来，凝神细听。  
忽然，一阵风拂过，萧声又起，只回了短短两个音。  
蓝曦臣道：“果然有灵。”  
聂明玦问：“说了什么？”  
蓝曦臣回道：“我问它是何物，它说是茶木。“  
聂明玦道：“既是正主，便直接问明内情罢。”  
蓝曦臣颔首，垂目缓缓吹出一曲，问道：“尔生嫩叶、细枝，有何玄虚？”  
曲音刚落，只听四周忽地一静，随之万年茶母的枝叶齐齐抖动，发出一片瑟瑟响声，那巨树颤抖了片刻，期间竟无半片树叶落下，玉萧毫无停顿，接连吹出数十个音节，乐声急促，曲调躁狂。  
蓝曦臣听了，脸色有些难看，他一扯聂明玦闪身欲退，却见聂明玦一手扶在茶母枝干之上，面上青筋暴起，肤色糙如树皮，双目赤红如血，又猛地流露出一个可怖的邪笑来，只听那人道：  
“无耻凡人，还敢来此！”  
蓝曦臣心中大骇，连忙后撤，却被身后浮起的树根绊住，他足跟用力一点，腾身起了半寸，不想那树根竟好似活物，随着他蜿蜒直上，一下子卷住了蓝曦臣的脚踝！  
蓝曦臣毫不犹豫，单手掐出一个火诀，火焰直扑根须，那火还来不及沾及表皮，赤目的聂明玦已经疾闪而至，他一把攥住了蓝曦臣掐诀的手，又猛然抬起另一只手，他的手枯褐好似陈木，指尖锋锐好似刀锋，对准了自己的胸口就往里刺，只听轻微的噗呲之声，便有血花飞溅而起。  
蓝曦臣心中大急，慌忙止了火诀，又去阻拦“聂明玦”自残，急道：“不可。”  
“聂明玦”狰狞笑道：“那要看你如何。”  
蓝曦臣脸色肃然，默默将携带的符纸、萧和剑都放在了地上，再将双手举起，以示手中并无隐藏的武器，这才道：“你将他如何了？”  
“聂明玦”道：“我修得不是邪道，更不屑于夺舍凡人，你大可不必担心。”  
蓝曦臣眉峰微蹙，默然不语。“聂明玦”耸了耸肩，自他脚下数条根须缓缓升起，像绳子般将蓝曦臣双手双脚缚了，这才道：  
“你等将我的身体取去随意使用，却从不顾忌是否阻了我的修行，若不是他身体姑且合用，我又如何取回些报酬来？！”  
“聂明玦”一边说，一边伸指就去勾蓝曦臣的脸，蓝曦臣将头向旁边微微一侧，躲了开去，那人发出一阵怪笑，道：“为何拒绝？‘我’即便不是‘他’，却也和‘他’碰你没什么区别罢！“  
蓝曦臣蹙眉不答，肃目而视，冷冷看着“聂明玦”。  
聂明玦嗤笑一声，道：“好好好，敬酒不吃吃罚酒，既然如此，那便怪不得我啦！”  
他打了一个响指，身后巨木随之飒飒作响，几只粗细不一的枝干缓缓悬起在半空，那几条枝干像蛇一般扭动翻转，在此同时，缚着蓝曦臣手脚的根须也升了起来，枝茎一分为二，将他双腿左右扯开，又将双手固定在了头顶，几支蛇形枝干蜿蜒而至，在他的腰身上盘绕了几圈。若蓝曦臣拼力相搏，也并非毫无胜算，而他如果要走，这只木妖想来也困不住他，可现下这妖控制了赤峰尊，并且以他的肉身威胁，蓝曦臣又怎么能不有所顾忌？于是蓝曦臣万般无奈，只得任凭那枝叶将他缠了个彻彻底底。而缠在他身上最粗的那根枝干，先是在各处探来索去，枝尖勾勾缠缠来至领口，便又分出一根小枝，那小枝好似人手，将领口一把扯得大开，直至布料滑落腰间，这么一来，便将蓝曦臣的胸腹彻底暴露在外了。  
“聂明玦”伸手拉过一根枝干，扯下枝头新生出的一片嫩叶，吃了下去，他身后的根系化成一座躺椅，他便顺势倚靠在了椅中，又翘起一腿，眼带玩味，好似将蓝曦臣视作有趣的玩具，颇有兴味地上下打量。  
蓝曦臣面带愠色，他双眼紧紧盯着“聂明玦”，生怕此妖对赤峰尊的肉身做什么手脚，仅仅分出两分精神去留意身上的木枝。而那粗枝将他的衣裳褪下后，就退在了一旁，两侧新又生出来两根细枝，每根细枝的前端都并排长着十数柔软的嫩叶，嫩叶叠生一起，竟好似两柄小刷，小刷卷了过来，探头拂过他胸前，那刷子本就柔嫩软细，擦过处勾起阵阵麻痒，那两柄小刷一路滑过腋窝、侧腰、腹肌、肚脐，便折返上行，又去依次扫上了脖颈、耳后，待这几处颇为敏感之处都扫了个遍，就重新循环反复。蓝曦臣被扫得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，怒斥道：  
“妖物，你究竟想要如何？！”  
“聂明玦”笑而不答，他勾勾手指，那两柄小刷就随着回到了蓝曦臣的胸前，那处本就白皙，被嫩枝一衬，更显得莹白如玉，小刷沿着锁骨和上腹盘旋绕起了大圈，绕了须臾，骤然同时袭向两点乳头，柔软的叶片掠过乳根，刷遍乳顶，连上头的小缝都被扫了个正着，蓝曦臣身形一颤，两粒薄红色的乳粒立即充血直立，他双颊发烫，差点轻哼出声，便连忙紧咬牙关，不肯现出分毫端倪。那细枝才不管不顾蓝曦臣心里的打算，两柄小刷更是反反复复去搔刷着乳尖，力度虽轻，禁不住那处极为敏感，不过刷了片刻，蓝曦臣便已是呼吸微乱，双颊微红，乳尖不仅胀大了数分，连颜色都从浅薄变得红艳，看起来十分楚楚可怜。  
待蓝曦臣喘息稍止，小刷又重新动作起来，先是轻刷两下，又分出一片老叶，老叶肥厚坚硬，边缘有细密的软刺，那片老叶用边缘在乳首一拨，发出轻微的沙沙之声。  
这一下又痒又疼，疼中带酥，痒中带麻，蓝曦臣的呼吸不禁错了半分。小刷先在乳首上画圈反复刷磨，待蓝曦臣稍有分神，老叶便伸出，用力拨弄几回，弄了半刻，他被紧缚的四肢不自觉挣动扭转，但根系将手腕、脚踝抓得死紧，以人力根本挣脱不得，他仿若一条困在网中的白鱼，在黑粗丑陋的枝干的缠绕下残喘跳跃，却又无济于事。  
此时，形状如手的枝干又一次动作起来，将衣衫件件剥离，蓝曦臣在细枝的折磨下已经有些神智不清，待小刷又一次停下不动，他才勉强缓过一口气，回神再看，身上竟已不着寸缕。此情此景，再傻也知道了这木妖意欲何为，蓝曦臣勉强压抑怒火，问道：  
“这么做，你有何好处？”  
木妖笑道：“你二人身负我本体元力，我欲取回。”  
蓝曦臣想再问，木妖却发了狠，道：  
“你可以闭上嘴了，多问一句，我便自断这人一臂，再挣一回，我就戳瞎他一只眼，如何？”  
蓝曦臣无奈，只得点头将疑问吞回腹中，他按捺下心中不安，拼力保持镇定，等待反击的机会。  
那细枝又起，再次逗弄起乳首，植物本就无知无觉，弄起皮肉也是耐心万分，这温吞的拷问仿佛将人放在文火上慢炖，很快那小刷便将乳头逗得又肿又涨，红艳万分。  
过了片刻，又有第三根相同的细枝从根系升起，摇头摆尾，缠上了蓝曦臣的脚心，它沿着小腿蜿蜒而上，绕行几圈，直至腿根，在大腿内侧左右轻轻刷过，最后蹭上腿间的囊袋，那刷头每搔一下，都会让那处搔痒难耐，蓝曦臣无法抑制地扭腰躲闪，却又有一枝粗壮树枝卷了过来，紧紧缠上了腰身，令他动弹不得，这么一来，除了手腕、脚踝微弱的扭动，蓝曦臣全身各处都被定在了半空，反抗不得，挣脱不得，甚至连颤抖与痉挛都受阻隔，可他身上攒动的小刷却不依不饶，不管不顾，没完没了地在他敏感之处反复刷磨，蓝曦臣浑身早已泛起了一层薄红，神色更是痛苦万分，可明明是如此地痛苦，却无法摒除生理的反应，他的阳根早已翘首而立，柱顶也开始往下淌出垂涎的水液。  
新生的小刷戏了一阵，终于肯放过囊袋，它施施然绕了一圈，绕到蓝曦臣前方那沁水的柱身，先是细致地将柱茎一寸寸地描摹了一遍，最后停在了蕈头的顶端，冲着尿孔骤然发狠，用力一刷，蓝曦臣腰身猛地向上弹，却立刻被腰上的横枝挡回了原处，仅仅泄出一声低促地闷吟。那根细枝刺了一回，便软下枝体，绵若无骨地在柱身上缠绕几圈，嫩叶开始在尿口附近的软肉轻轻刷擦，这快意比之前温和得多，堪堪抵达令人崩溃的边缘，那小枝温上许久，和玩弄乳首的小枝互相配合，待枝下这人稍有松懈，便猛然发力，在捣进尿口一回，可这小枝也算颇有分寸，若是将人逼迫得频临潮顶，就收敛放置，若是稍有冷却，就猛然将人再推向边沿。  
三只小刷协作默契，先用柔软刷头在乳首、尖端画圈瘙磨，引得蓝曦臣体内热意绵延不绝，待他适应这半上不下的感觉后，以老叶狠狠拨弄乳尖的同时，再以刷头狠刷尿口，如此周而复始，不知反复了多少次。这折磨漫无尽头，蓝曦臣脑中早已是一片浑浑噩噩，只能任凭细枝在身上肆虐蹂躏，他细汗淋漓，胸腔急促起伏，身体阵阵痉挛，一开始他还能咬紧牙关，可后来却再无法控制自己的呻吟，那嗟叹如乐如歌，在空灵的山顶回荡飘扬。

木妖见时机已经成熟，再打一响指，蓝曦臣身周又一次新生了两根与细枝不同的根须来。  
一根较粗，尖端形状仿若雄根，表皮上有十数处凸起的硬块，硬块向外泌出大量透明的树汁，通体反射着微微的亮光；另一根较细，尖端中空如管，管中生有无数绒毛，管壁不仅柔软柔软，还会有节奏地翕张不休。  
较粗的那根靠了过去，在下方的囊球出左突右戳，凸起的硬块在小球附近一路擦过，将兴奋而收紧的阴囊上蹭满黏腻的汁水，而当它终于探到了更下方的秘穴，便停留下来，沿着穴口的褶皱开始描摹不休。  
昨晚蓝曦臣与聂明玦颠鸾倒凤，那穴口此时还算松软，但是此时蓬门紧闭，不肯轻易将根茎放入。根茎并不着急，仅仅在洞口探究琢磨，而在乳头、尿口附近的三根小刷也暂且停下了攻势，换成老叶迎头而上，那叶片将赤红的乳粒碾得变形，又骤然放开，边沿的软刺就会将乳头每一寸缝隙都刮扫透彻，那叶片的力道又猛又大，兼之反复拨楞，那欲流汹涌而至，蓝曦臣一阵急喘，微微失神，守着穴口的力度一失，根须趁机向内一捣，趁着浑身滑溜，一气插入了顶深，那物本就灵活柔软，挤着腔壁向里钻，很快深入进了未曾探索过的深处。  
蓝曦臣“唔”了一声，难受地皱起了眉，可是根须哪管他的感受，甫一进到了深处，便立刻剧烈抽插起来，蛇一般的躯干就着黏液，在穴内扭曲翻滚，凸起在重重峦峦的腔壁上摩擦，将腔内的每一寸每一点都搅弄了个遍，那滋味超越了肉身能承受的极限，洪流般在蓝曦臣的体内汹涌翻滚。  
而另一边，较细的那根也已游到了前方的阳根，小刷让开地方，改去绕着阴囊上下抚弄，细根中空的管腔张开口，一气将阳根从头吞至末根，柔软管壁对阳根上下吞吐，壁上绒毛犹如万千小舌，对整根阳物吮含舔抿，收缩挤压，抖动震颤。  
蓝曦臣眼角溢出了泪痕，他呼吸絮乱，唇边一丝津液汩汩而下，胸膛起伏，浑身又红又烫，浑身更是止不住地痉挛与震颤。  
新来的根须折腾了许久，吞吐着阳根的管状枝干从内里又生出来一根细如发丝的绒毛来，那绒毛纤长，飘飘荡荡，先在蕈头前端试探了两下，但它委实太过纤细，蓝曦臣在这前后的操弄下早就神魂不清，哪里感受得到这绒毛的试探，而那绒毛挤开顶端的小缝，终于寻到了尿道小口，缓缓扭动，一寸寸挤了进去。  
那处猛地一疼，蓝曦臣才勉强清醒过来两分，可随即后穴内的根须抽插得更快更猛，凸起的硬块猛然毫无怜悯地挤压过了销魂一点，他的身体立刻开始了一阵剧烈的震颤。  
而那根东西先是一顿，随即颇解风情地开始用硬块在那点上反复刮擦和挤压，硬块的表皮粗糙，却被黏液润滑，因此擦过那点时，快意汹涌而至，却又绝无疼痛，很快，那濡软的后穴便被根须泌出的树液填满，无法闭合的穴口不断有树液潺潺而下，仿若泉涌，但更多的则被根须拥堵在体内，充盈至极，甚至将平坦的小腹撑得微微涨起。  
前端那如发丝般的软毛趁机往里挤了又挤，钻进狭窄的尿道约有半寸之多，那里头伴随着疼痛，却又涌起一股完全不同的痒意，是与摩擦身后敏感点，或是吞吐阳根完全不同的一种痒意，这感觉与其他的各种刺激交织在一起，很快就令人再也辨不出是疼是痒，是痛苦还是极乐。  
而那软毛并不会轻易将人放过，在里头停了一阵，就像蛇虫一般，开始在敏感的窄道内缓缓蠕动，扭曲翻滚，蓝曦臣身上几乎每一个孔穴都被填满，每一处敏感都被反复蹂躏，这极致的闷绝很快逼得他溃不成军，神色癫狂，从头到脚徒劳地颤抖个不停。  
木妖终于从施然从椅中站起身，他缓缓踱步来到了蓝曦臣的身旁，伸手在他沁着汗的身体上摸了一把，这一摸，颇有些意外，夸赞道：“凡人的皮肤竟也能这般光滑，你可真是有福啊，兄弟。”  
这话一说完，他便皱起眉，有些痛苦地哼了一声，脸上木纹转淡，脸色也现出来几分人气，木妖连忙屏息凝神，很快木纹又重新变得清晰，他笑道：  
“何必这么暴躁，我所体感到的一切，你也同样感同身受，又何必拼命挣扎，多此一举？你的心魔已经侵入太深，再这么强迫自己，迟早会走火入魔的呀！”  
木妖将话说完，手终于握上了插入蓝曦臣体内的那根粗糙枝干，他用力向外一拔，只听“啵”地一声，根须被尽数拉出，粗粝的凸起连续蹭过销魂那处，蓝曦臣的腰肢颤了又颤，而拥塞在穴内的大量树汁一涌而出，喷涌而下。  
木妖“聂明玦”扯开腰带，将胯下的巨物放出，轻松惬意地埋进开发好的肉穴，他赞叹一声，便扯着捆人的枝干，挺腰耸动起来。  
蓝曦臣身上的各处枝叶、根须，也随着木妖的动作更加剧烈，不仅如此，在木妖挺身而入时，禁锢着蓝曦臣手脚的木枝也迎着木妖向前推搡，而木妖将那物拔出时，木枝也随之向后猛退，二人相合之处，龙首与甬壁的摩擦又急又快，抽插间，发出巨大而粘腻的水濡之声。  
木妖动了许久，见蓝曦臣浑身颤动的越发快了，便将手伸向裹着在前方肉柱上的管状根须，他捏了捏，猛地向外一拔，管状根须内，挤进尿管的绒毛也一起被拉扯而出，软毛虽细，但尿道毕竟敏感至极，这一下犹如重击，令蓝曦臣眼前一白，全身痉挛不止，嘴唇更是咬出了血来。但奇得是明明已到了山穷水尽的关头，他却咬牙苦苦支撑，挨了许久，始终不肯遂了木妖的心愿。  
木妖见他浑身的痉挛无休无止，明明早该抵达潮点，阳根明明已经关口大张，却仍旧死死不肯泄出半滴精水，这令木妖颇为诧异，奇道：“咦，怎地还不出精？莫要忍耐，快快出来，也好少受些苦楚。”  
蓝曦臣的唇边早已被他咬出了血痕，声音也颤抖到了变调，却勉强道：  
“……你、将他放出，否则我……绝不予你。“  
木妖眉毛一挑，说句“也好”，痛快地将聂明玦的神魂放了出来。只见“聂明玦”身体一震，脸上的木色渐渐消散，终于掌控了身体的聂明玦一把将人抱住，用尽全身的力气将人压进怀中。  
蓝曦臣眨眨眼，脸上竟沾染了一滴不属于自己的泪水，而抱着自己的那人咬牙切齿了半天，低声唤了一句“曦臣”，竟再说不出任何话来。  
而此时，蓝曦臣噙着龙首许久，早就濒临顶点的穴壁猛然一缩，他发出一声低喘，仿若打开了某个关窍，咬着龙首猛力晃动两下腰肢，浑身肌肉骤然绷紧，涨得紫红的阳根抖了一抖，一股白浊猛然喷涌而出，那精水射得极高，溅了聂明玦满脸满身。而几股阳精之后，阳根竟仍不休止，又接着喷了另一种不同的液体来，那股水淅淅沥沥，温热晶莹，溅湿了二人紧贴的身体，过了好半晌才总算渐渐歇止。  
这时，两点淡青色的光团，从二人胸口同时浮出，合为一体，袅袅升在半空，光团一闪一黯，好似人声呢喃。  
聂明玦见蓝曦臣被折磨得失态至此，早已顾不得其他，他心中大恸，抽刀将束缚着蓝曦臣四肢的枝叶尽数砍断，又挥刀要去砍巨木主干，而那团青光飘浮过来，挡在了聂明玦的面前。


End file.
